Rose of Death
by EpitaphEater
Summary: Haseo Rose, adopted brother of Ruby Rose and yang Xiao Long. Attending Beacon with them. Yet something or someone is keeping an eye on our young scythe wielder. Might change rating later.
1. Another Rose

"I SAID GET OUT OF MY ROOM NOW RUBY!" Came a loud, angry yell as a young girl with a red and black dress was thrown out of a room, standing in the doorway of the room was a young boy that had short black hair, wearing a long white shirt with white stripes. On his shoulders were two red gear shaped tattoos. His sleeves were detached from his shirt, extending to black fingerless gloves. He also wore white pants and shoes. The shoes had some silver part on the ends of them that stuck out. His eyes were also a rather bright red color. "Next time you even TRY to use my scythe, I will destroy Crescent Rose!"

After yelling that at Ruby he slammed the door to his room shut. Ruby sighed, looking rather sad. She just wanted to look at his scythe. Sure she really liked her own but the design of his always made her want to use it. ( **If** **anyone can help me even describe how all of the lost weapons from dot hack g.u. look that would be greatly appreciated** ) Walking back to her own room, Ruby started to wonder why Haseo was being so mean lately. He used to be so much nicer up till about a year ago. He may also only be adopted but they were still family.

Meanwhile with Haseo, he was currently laying on his back on his bed. Looking at the ceiling he was starting to regret how he yelled at Ruby, also the fact that Yang might beat him up later for even yelling at her. As he closed his eyes his thoughts drifted to how he had been rescued by Ruby and Yang's mother, Summer Rose, when she was on a mission once with her husband, Taiyang.

He couldn't remember much, aside from the village he had lived in before was destroyed and that he was the last one alive ( **not a revenge thing with this bit** )When he woke up after the destruction, seeing the huntsman and huntress, they seemed a bit scared of him at first for some reason. The next thing he knew they had adopted him.

Getting used to Yang and Ruby took a while. They was a bit too hyper for him to handle at first but got used to it.

Opening his eyes he heard the sound of footsteps approaching his room, taking a guess as to who it was he jumped off his bed, opening the window and jumping out. He grabbed his scythe, Shadowy Death, first before jumping. The next thing he heard was Yang yelling his name as he ran off. "Girl needs to cool off." Haseo said as he started to walk into town.

 **(I know I could do a better start to this, but I got good ideas for how to continue this)**


	2. Awakening

A few days later, Haseo and Yang were on their way to Beacon. Though they did have a bit of a third wheel since Ruby had somehow managed to get herself admitted to the school two years early. When she had told the two what happened, Haseo held back the urge to call her an idiot, mostly because Yang was talking to Ruby and the time, and so was their dad. As the two sisters were talking about something he could care less about, Haseo was sleeping on one of the seats on the airship.

Laying against the seats next to him was his scythe Shadow Death. It was a fairly large weapon from the look of it, it was a brilliant curving blade, forged from dust, set upon a shaft of brightest white.( **Thank you LunaraGK** ) Ruby had always tried to customize it so it doubled as another weapon but he always stopped her before she even tried. Even their uncle Qrow questioned why he wanted to keep his weapon as a single one.

Once the ship had landed, and the yelling from Ruby and Yang, something about puke on Yang's shoes, he got up, picking his weapon up and placing it on his back. Once he caught up with his sisters, he noticed that Ruby was busy fawning over other people's weapons. He just decided to leave the two to themselves as he walked to the entrance of the school.

As he was now in what appeared to be an auditorium, he just stood in a spot till the headmaster showed up, someone had bumped into him, knocking him over and the person also landed ontop of him. "HEY GET OF-" He suddenly stopped yelling, eyes widening as he got a good look at who had bumped into him. It was a girl with short blond hair and had on a green outfit. In his head though he thought he was seeing a similar girl but with grey hair and black attire. "Shino?" He said, surprising the girl a bit.

"N-No my name is Atoli." She said to him, getting off of him now. Calming down, Haseo simply got up and walked away from Atoli. "Who is Shino?" She asked herself as he walked away.

Once he was alone again, he turned his attention to the stage as he heard everyone quiet down. The headmaster was their now, Professor Ozpin, was now speaking. "I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills-and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose-direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

After that was said Ozpin walked off the stage. Haseo was a bit surprised by what the man had said, trying to understand why he had said that. Deciding to think about it later he wanded over to where Ruby and Yang were, noticing that some girl dressed in pretty much all white leave them along with some blonde guy.

"Oh there you are. Where the heck have you been?" Yang asked him, in which he just rolled his eyes, and she then hit him in the shoulder, hard. "OW!" He said, rubbing his shoulder, "You don't have to hit me you know" ( **Incase anyone was wondering, Atoli will be part of the team, as will two other epitaph users. the other users might be teachers then**.)

At the area they were supposed to sleep for the night, Haseo was currently trying to sleep as he heard his sisters and some other girl starting a fight, which ended after the lights went out. It hadn't taken much longer after that for him to fall asleep.

Halfway through the night, Haseo started to toss and turn in his sleep. He was having a nightmare. Currently in his dream, he was with his sisters as he was going to introduce them to someone he knew at an abandoned church. Except one they got their his friend was barely alive. Suddenly everything went black, looking around he couldn't see a thing till three red eyes showed up out of nowhere. "I have found you!" It said to Haseo as he was suddenly grabbed by something, startling him awake.


	3. Team Arrangement

Getting up the next morning, Haseo decided to stay quiet about his little nightmare. The creature that had grabbed him was replaying in his mind, shaking as he remembered it. As it kept replaying, he started to wonder what it had meant when it said, "I have found you!" Just what did that mean?

He stayed as calm as he could in front of Ruby and Yang. thankfully the two of them were to busy talking to each other to notice that he was there. Right when Ruby said something about teams that is when he decided to leave for the cliff.

As Haseo stood on one of the many platforms, he wondered why they were even standing on them. Looking up from them he saw the girl he had bumped into the other day. The girl didn't notice, but Haseo was looking right at her with a blank expression.

This hadn't gone unnoticed by Yang who had looked over at Haseo. Looking towards the other blonde, Yang's eyes widened at the girl's appearance. "Guess that's why he hasn't said a word so far today." Yang said.

Ruby looked over at her with a confused look. "What do you mean?" She asked. Yang just pointed to the blonde girl, which Ruby turned to look. Once she saw her she understood what Yang had said. "Oh."

Haseo kept staring at Atoli until he heard Professor Ozpin say something that was probably important. Ozpin said, "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." ( **For once my memory works!** )

Haseo would have reacted as Ruby had but kept quiet. Muttering to himself, "Great this could easily screw me over. The only people I know here are my sisters/ I guess Atoli but I only met her by accident." Stopping his thought process he noticed students being launched into the forest now. Grabbing Shadowy Death from his back he held it out in front of him, sighing as he waited to be launched.

Right before he was sent into the Emerald Forest, the girl, Atoli, went first. Didn't seem like she was going to make it with how she was flailing about. "Dear Oum I hope I don't get he-EEEER!" Haseo said, before yelling it out loud as he was sent flying from his platform.

As Haseo was about to hit the forest floor, he swing his scythe, digging into the trunk of a tree. Once he slowed down enough from that he pulled it out, doing the same thing two more times before he landed on the floor. "I really need to work on that." He said, feeling a bit shaken up from doing what he did to land.

Walking straight forward, he heard the sound of someone yelling. Sighing, he looked up just in time to get a face full of that Atoli girl landing on him. Groaning in pain he sat up, rubbing his head. Looking down he saw Atoli was laying on him, and laying with her head close to his. Taking a hold of her he shook her, trying to get her attention ."Hey idiot, snap out of it."

Opening her eyes, Atoli looked up at Haseo, blushing as she got up off of him. Calming down, she said, "T-thank you for s-saving me." He sighed as he got up, holding his hand out for her. "No problem. Well since we're on a team now let's get going to the temple." Nodding in agreement, she took his hand, pulling herself up.

Meanwhile, back at the cliff. Ozpin and Glynda were looking over the last few teams that had been formed. Glynda was the first to speak. "It seems the last of them have formed. Though a few of them do seem better off than others. Haseo Rose's teammate isn't the best outcome. This Atoli girl doesn't seem like a fighter at all. Though he's probably better off than Kuhn Kasumi is with Bo Nakanishi ( **Sakubo** ). He is even more timid than Haseo's partner is."

Ozpin has simply looked over at Glynda as she spoke, looking back at his own scroll. He had just finished looking at Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee. Turning to the other two teams she had mentioned, he couldn't help but think something was rather off about the four of them. The one he felt most cautious about was young Haseo. With how he had aced towards Atoli so far, the two of them would need a lot of work.

Though as Glynda had said, Kuhn and Bo might be worse off. Kuhn was doing most of the fighting for the two of them so far from what he had seen. A few times though on the two of them, he had seen a faint pattern appear on their bodies. Seeing the patterns greatly worried him. The patterns reminded him of something but he couldn't remember what it was exactly. ( **The next part will be longer and have the first fight in it** )


	4. Anger

Haseo and Atoli were still walking through the forest. He had let Atoli lead the way after he had lead them into a few Beowolfs. Since they they've just gotten lost as Atoli had lead the way. It was hard to tell though since the forest just looked the same wherever they went. Haseo was starting to get very annoyed with the whole situation; Atoli stopping to look at the scenery and such didn't help either.

Finally coming upon the temple, the two walked to it. Noticing that several chess pieces were there, several were taken. There was also large bird feathers lodged into the ground nearby.

"Guess there was a fight here," said Haseo. Atoli looked over at the feathers with a bit of a worried expression. "What if whatever did that comes back?" She asked. Haseo just rolled his eyes before saying, "I'm sure someone else is fighting the thing that caused that. Otherwise it would still be here."

After that was said, Haseo walked over to the chess pieces, taking a random one. "Well we got the stupid relic let's head back." He said to Atoli without turning back to look at her. As he started to walk back, Atoli spoke. "Haseo. I-I just wanted to say I'm sorry for taking so long to find this place." He stopped walking, turning his head back to look at her. He sighed before he said, "It's fine. I guess those excursions weren't so bad. Long as they don't happen to often I guess."

Atoli smiled a bit at hearing him say that; she said, "I'm glad. I don't care much for fighting myself. I'm not that great at it. Thought that's not why I want to be a huntress. If you're always concerned about fighting, then you won't notice the other things around you. That would be a real shame."

"...Hey what's is your opinion on fighting then?" He asked, turning around to face her this time. She seemed a bit surprised by the question, but still answered. "Well, defeating other's just to show off your strength. To be blunt I hate that kind of thing. Can I ask you something Haseo?" "Uh sure what?" He replied. Atoli lowered her head before she spoke, saying, "Do you enjoy winning over others?"

Haseo looked up at the sky for a second, thinking it over as he sighed. "What are you talking about? Yeah! Who doesn't?" Keeping her head down, Atoli said, "I don't, or rather, I've never really had the chance to win anything yet. But I do know what it feels like to lose, and how painful that can be. A few years ago. I entered a contest at my school back in Mistral. It was my first time doing a competitive event. Though cause of the way I am, I came in dead last. And everybody laughed and made fun of me. Since then, I've stopped participating in things such as that."

Haseo was a little surprised hearing this from Atoli. "So that's why you don't like fighting?" He asked her in a curious tone. Atoli raised her voice a bit, but not much as she said, "It's not just that. Being stronger then others, having better weapons. what is any of that supposed to prove? I mean, what's the point of defeating people just to show off your power?"

Okay, the things she was saying were REALLY getting on his nerves now. He tried to make this team thing work with a little talk, but it just made him find her annoying. It hadn't helped that she looked exactly like his friend Shino either.

"It's only natural for people to want to be stronger," he said. She replied, "But there's no goal in that. Personally, I think it's also important for us to slow down and-and stop...and enjoy things like flowers blooming around your ankles. Nice things like meeting new people!" She finished saying, holding her hands together in front of herself.

While Haseo just stared blankly at Atoli for what she said, he hadn't noticed that two different teams of four were watching the two of them, nor that two of the people there were his sisters. Then he said to Atoli, "..."Slow down"? "Stop and to enjoy"? Ha, it's impossible. I can't take this anymore. What are you, an idiot?"

Hearing this Atoli's eyes went wide, as did the peoples who were watching. Haseo walked over to one of the stone pillars, pulling out his scythe. "All of this...all of this...all of this" He repeated as he slashed at the pillar several times, reducing it to a pile of rocks before turning back to her. He started yelling at her then. "Is nothing more than a bunch of useless stuff! It's just a bunch of stuff made by people of the world itself. It's all useless! How the hell do you find any part of this world beautiful?!" "Haseo-" Atoli was saying before she was interrupted by him.

"There is only one thing that is even remotely true from what you said. Getting stronger and defeating your opponent; those are the ways that all of us keep connected! That's the way the world is run! What's wrong with that, huh?! Answer me! Tell me, what's wrong with that?!" He yelled out loud at her, invading her personal space as he yelled at her. "I-I-" Leave." "Huh?" she replied. "Damn you're so irritating! Don't show your face again."

Everything just seemed to go quiet after the last word was said from Haseo. Finally breaking, Atoli cried as she ran off into the forest. Haseo just stood there, looking down as he said, "Damn it. Don't go telling me crap like, "slow down," with Shino's face."

Meanwhile, not to far away, a certain blonde was now far beyond angry at her brother. Her eyes were already red and her hair was literally on fire right now. The other seven people with her backed away, knowing this might not be good.

As Haseo stood there, he was lost in thought as he felt something hit the back of his head, hard, very hard. "Gah! Okay who the hell did that?!" He turned around, seeing Yang in front of him now. As soon as he saw her eyes, he knew he was in trouble. Before he could even try to run away; Yang had grabbed his arm, pulling him closer to her. "What the heck was all that about you idiot?! You didn't have to yell at her like that or say what you did!" She yelled at him. The others had come over, expecting him to reply normally, but that isn't what happened. Haseo glared back at Yang, yelling back, "I was just saying what I thought alright! Hearing her say those things. I just couldn't stand it! As she said all that crap I...I pictured Shino..saying those things."

After saying that person's name he started to sound somber. Yang also seemed to calm down a bit at hearing that name. She let go of him, sighing. "I figured this would happen if you interacted with her. She does look exactly like her, aside from the color of her clothing, hair, and eye color. "I know what happened to her really affected you. But it's been a year now. You have to try harder to get over it." Yang told him, almost choking on saying the last part for some reason.

As Haseo was about to yell at Yang again, a large burst of blue fire caught everyone's attention. His eyes widened in surprise before turning to anger. Pushing Yang off of him he ran in the direction of the fire, which was where Atoli had also ran off to.

( **Well this took me forever to alter some lines from the game itself. god I am tired. stayed up till two in the morning doing this** )


	5. Grimm?

Once Haseo reached where the fire came from a rather large A shaped scar on the ground, Atoli was standing in the middle of it, looking shaken up at the sight of the person in front of her. Looking past her, his anger focused on the person before both of them. The blue fire finally dying down. In it's place stood a man with orange, stitched clothing. Blue hair and rather pale looking skin as far as he could tell. His eyes were green with a red outline around the edges of his eyes. In his hands were two weapons, each having three blades on them.

" **ATOLI GET OUT OF HERE!** " Haseo yelled at her as he charged the guy in front of them. Right as his scythe was about to connect, the guy simply brought up one of his blades, easily blocking the attack. Bringing his scythe back he kept on attacking the guy. He hadn't even budged from his spot and the only part of him that was even moving was his arm to block all of Haseo's attacks.

As Haseo tried attacking again, the guy used his other blade now, slashing at Haseo, sending him flying backwards and losing his scythe as it got stuck into the ground. "W-what the hell, what the hell are you?" He asked as he struggled to get up, surprised at how strong that simple attack was. As the guy started to walk towards him, a King Taijitu showed up, trying to eat him. Without even looking the guy decapitated BOTH heads of the grimm as if it was nothing.

Turning back to Haseo, the guy put his weapons away as he stuck out his right hand, around his wrist a bunch of of strange things started to appear. Energy was being gathered at the front of it, pointed directly at Haseo. Haseo just stood there, staring at him with wide eyes. Right as the attack was launched, someone had tackled him, pushing him into the ground. The attack just barely missed him and the person who pushed him down. The attack connected with a few trees, turning them into dust.

Opening his eyes, Haseo saw some guy with blue hair, with a odd yellow outfit above him. "Who the hell are you?" He asked. The guy just smirked getting up. "Names Kuhn. And I think a thank you is in order since I helped you out just now." Kuhn said, holding out his hand for Haseo. "Haseo," he said, "Thanks I guess."

Haseo took Kuhn's hand, pulling himself up. Grabbing his scythe he pulled it out of the ground. Turning back to his opponent, Kuhn did the same thing as him, pulling out a rather strange looking gun. It had four sets of spikes around the barrel of the gun, and a long handle on it to use as a sword.

"I'm guessing you know this guy somehow?" Kuhn asked Haseo without looking away from the guy in orange. Haseo nodded, saying, "Yeah. He killed someone important to me. When I saw him at the scene, he hadn't said a thing so I started calling him Tri-Edge because of his weapon."

Kuhn looked behind the now dubbed Tri-Edge, seeing the remains of a King Taijitu disappear. Looking back at him, Kuhn simply smirked as a yellow patterns appeared on kuhn's body, somehow appearing above his clothing as well. Haseo just stared at Kuhn, feeling like he knew what Kuhn was about to do but really had no idea what was about to happen. "My Magus!" Kuhn yelled, followed by a bright flash of light.

When the light died down, in Kuhn's place was a green and black grimm from the look of it. It had strange eye looking things coming off the tail on it's body, and appeared to be floating as well. It was also covered in green and white armor around the waist and arms. The mask was the strangest part, being rather long with several black spots on it, all seeming to glow red a bit. Coming from behind the mask was long blue hair, which seemed a bit off for a grimm.

Suddenly the thing spoke, sounding double toned. " **I'd stay back if I were you Haseo, things are going to get a little crazy**." The grimm said, greatly surprising him. "Wait Kuhn?!" As Haseo said that, Kuhn swung his arm, shooting out several green lasers at Tri-Edge. He simply jumped out of the way, one of them shots managed to hit him though, sending him flying backwards into a tree. Tri-Edge then charged at Kuhn, swinging his arm again a large shield appeared in front of him, several leafs around the shield started to disintegrate as the attack was pressed on.

As the two were fighting, Ruby, Yang, and the other six were there now, seeing what looked like a humanoid grimm fighting a zombie looking guy. "What the heck are those two?!" The girl in white said upon seeing the two fighting. Just then the shield that was there shattered, paralyzing Kuhn for a few seconds as Tri-Edge brought his weapon up, swinging it down, sending out a burst of azure fire around him. Kuhn went flying back into some trees. The fire was heading straight for the group; so the girl in white stuck her sword into the ground, a large shield of ice appeared then, blocking the fire.

With Haseo, he saw the fire was heading straight for Atoli, who was just standing there! Running towards her, memories flooded his head of Shino. Clenching his teeth, he got in front of Atoli. "Not again. I'm not letting it happen again!" Haseo yelled. Suddenly red markings similar to what appeared on Kuhn appeared on himself.

In a bright flash of light, in Haseo's place now stood another humanoid grimm. But it had four yellow spikes coming off it's body. Two on it's knees and two under its arms. On the head, two curved horns were their, almost forming a circle. The face had a white mask as well, with three glowing red eyes upon it. There was also, for some reason, a hole in the middle of the torso.

Looking down at his hand, haseo started to chuckle before laughing loudly, everyone in the vicinity hearing him. Kuhn was greatly shocked upon seeing Haseo, surprised that he seemed to have a similar semblance to him.

Bringing an arm behind him, a staff suddenly appeared in Haseo's hand with a bunch of glowing red spokes coming off the top. Then several spikes disappeared, turning into a scythe blade. Smiling, he charged at Tri-Edge, swinging the scythe right at him. Tri-Edge blocked the blow but was pushed back several feet. The ice that had been put up cleared, the group now seeing another monster entirely attacking the zombie looking guy. Ruby though had been looking at the scythe that the humanoid grimm was using. Just then, she could have sworn she saw the grimm change its form before turning back, looking strangely like how her brother did.

 **(Saving the next half of the fight for the next chapter. Also. What teachers should the other four users be? Endrance, Pi, Yata, Ovan.)**


	6. Eight

Looking through several cameras he had placed in secret, one of the faculty of Beacon Academy, Ovan Indou, he had short blue hair and wore orange glasses. His attire was mostly blue and white. At his side was a long bayonet. He was smiling as he saw two of the newest students were among the eight 'Users' in Remnant. Even more excited at that one of them was 'The Terror of Death'. Now all that was needed was to find the last two of them. Shutting off his scroll, Ovan put it away right before his left arm started to hurt, panting, he saw that the case his left arm was in was shaking. Something was trying to get out, yet couldn't. "J-Just a little more. I'm almost there. Once all eight are found then my true plan can begin," he said.

Back with the students, Haseo and Tri-Edge were exchanging blows still, neither one letting up. The force of each blow kicking up a lot of wind, the trees rustling relentlessly as they kept on fighting. Right as Haseo tried to force his weapons away, Tri-Edge suddenly disappeared, knocking the scythe out of his hands, and sending him flying after cutting him across the chest. " **GAAAAH!** " Haseo yelled out, hitting a tree.

Looking up, Tri-Edge had somehow put his weapons' away and now as pointing his right arm at him. Just then, energy gathered around his wrist as a strange object appeared around it, looking like a bracelet kind of. Then a ball of energy was launched at Haseo, who just stood there, looking at it. Just then, a white glyph had appeared in front of Haseo, managing to stop the attack, but the glyph was destroyed by the attack. The glyph had managed to take the energy blast with it though.

Snapping out of it, Haseo noticed that Yang and Ruby were in front of him now, along with six other people he had no idea who they were. " **What the heck are you guys doing?!** " "Helping you, duh." Yang said, looking back at Haseo.

Bringing his weapon's back out, Tri-Edge just stared at the group in front of him. Suddenly the sky in the immediate area turned dark for everyone in it. Slightly looking up at the sky, a large tear in it suddenly appeared, and out from it were a bunch of feathers, and then out came another zombie looking guy. His armor also had stitches on it somehow. His white hair was covering his face. What was really strange though were his wings, the top part had the fathers still but the lower half was just long sticks from the look of it.

Then on the ground a similar thing happened, but earth was being thrown into the air as a rather large looking man showed up. He wasn't wearing much at all. HIs body was also partly black, grey, white, and green. Odd blue armor on his legs, waist, and his left shoulder. A large sword was on his back. Suddenly the two went flying a the group. The winged guy from the sky, and the naked guy from the ground.

What they had failed to notice was some large blob of black bubbles was about to swallow their group. The two people slashed at the black blob, finishing it off in those two hits as it dissolved into nothing. Then several grimm showed up as well, from the looks of it they were Ursa. The odd thing was though they had black bubbles coming off of their bodies. In a blinding flash of light, the first zombie guy they had seen, do the same attack with a bracelet, but it was a multiple one this time, hitting all the grimm around them.

The two larger guys were standing behind the so called "Tri-Edge" when,in a flash of light, they somehow turned into three azure balls, before disappearing. After those three were gone, both Haseo and Kuhn turned back to normal. But Haseo had passed out from exhaustion. Kuhn seeing this, just smirked, walking over he picked him up, "Hey mind helping me with him?" Said Kuhn, "We need to get him to the nurse back at the school pronto."

Ruby was the first to react, helping him carry Haseo back to the school. On the way back they ran into Bo, Kuhn's partner. ( **In case anyone was wondering I aged Bo up a bit** ) He was dressed rather odd for a boy.

He wore a large oversized jester's hat with ornaments resembling the sun and the moon hanging from it. The moon symbol was raised on it as the sun symbol was hanging on the other side. His hair laid flat. Also, the "skirt if it could be called that, resembled a pair of shorts. The backpack Bo had on was black. He was also carrying what appeared to be a rather small looking blue axe. It had a crescent moon for the blade on each side of it. The boy seemed to be rather shy from what the group could tell, mostly staying next to Kuhn the entire time.

Currently, back in the school, already having the the clinic get ready for a few more students, Ozpin was looking back through the video the camera's recorded. Getting to the parts where Kuhn and Haseo had used their semblance, he looked closely at the patterns that appeared on both of them. Sighing, he shut off the recordings as he saw their revealed forms after a flash of light from activating their semblance. Looking out of the window in his office, Ozpin just stood there, thinking of what to do. "I better get those two to talk in private soon. better if no one else aside from those two know what it is they used. And to tell them to never use their power unless it was a dire emergency. Terror of Death and Propagation are found. Now only Mirage of Deceit, Machinator, Prophet and Rebirth remain."

( **had a bit of writers block doing this. Meant to do this a bit differently but I still like it. Now to do a load of research on battle strategy, plants. and my worst subject. Math.** )


	7. HAKN

Haseo was still feeling a bit off after, what he guessed was his semblance, unlocked itself in the Emerald Forest. He tried asking Kuhn about his since they seemed to be alike. Right now him, Kuhn, Atoli, and Bo were waiting for the stupid team assignments. Of the two he really payed attention to, of team JNPR, Haseo was really surprised to hear that the guy who looked the least experienced of the four of them was the leader.

Onto the team his two sisters were on. It was Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang. Which he thought the team name itself was rather stupid being called RWBY, and even more surprising was that Ruby, out of all of them, was made the leader.

Now it was his turn along with the Atoli, Kuhn, and Bo for their team. Haseo tried to ignore the looks he was getting. What guy had black hair with the tips of their hair being white? Every since that incident in the forest, his hair had started to turn white for some reason. He looked straight at Ozpin, standing in front of him with his arms crossed over his chest. Atoli was looking a little nervous, and so was Bo from the look of it. Kuhn was just smiling like an idiot. "Haseo Rose, Atoli Kusaka, Kuhn Kasumi, and Bo Nakanishi, you four had failed to retrieve a piece at all. But due to," Ozpin paused there as he spoke. "Certain circumstances, that shall be taken care of later. From this day you shall be known as team Harlequin (HAKN), lead by, Haseo Rose." Ozpin said, causing Haseo to lose his composer for a second,

"Me? The leader?" Meanwhile inside his head, Haseo was simply groaning. Him? Leading a team? He hadn't had the best experience with working with people, Well aside from Ruby and Yang, but that's only because the two of them had dragged him into their stupid activities before. Like when Ruby had dragged him to find where Yang had disappeared to one time; only to find she had beaten up some guy who owned a club and all of his lackeys.

"Rose, Kasumi, I expect to see the two of you in my office later today." Ozpin said to Haseo and Kuhn as he walked past the team. Haseo and Kuhn exchanged looks, wondering if they were in trouble or something.

Once the ceremony ended, and the teams had gone to their assigned rooms, Haseo and Kuhn were walking to Professor Ozpin's office. "So what do you think he wants to talk about?" Kuhn asked. Haseo just sighed, saying, "Well I can guess it has something to do with that fight in the forest. And the fact that both of our semblances, least I think that's what it is, are similar."

"I guess that might be it. The only people I know that have a similar semblance is the Schnee family. Apparently the semblance that Weiss has is hereditary," said Kuhn.

With that said, the two made it to Ozpin's office after having gone up a elevator. A bit of an odd way to enter someone's office. The saw two chairs sat in front of a desk near a large window in the room. Ozpin was looking down at a scroll when he saw the two young hunters show up. Putting the scroll away he said, "Ah there you two are, please take a seat."

Doing what the headmaster said, Haseo and Kuhn walked over, each sitting down in one of the two chairs. Ozpin leaned back in his chair before he spoke to them, saying, "What is your favorite fairy tale?" The two students just looked at him confused. It was a simple question, though they had figured he would talk about something else entirely.

"Well," said Haseo, "I guess that one that has to do with eight incredibly powerful grimm. Epitaph of something." "Epitaph of Twilight," said Kuhn," I'd have to say that one for me as well. If I remember correctly, the story speaks of eight grimm called the Cursed Wave, they were set upon Remnant to destroy everything. Other then that I don't really remember it all that well. Why do you ask professor?"

Ozpin took a more serious look as he leaned forward a bit, placing his hands on his desk, one over the other. "What if I told you that those eight grimm, that they exist, and your powers during the initiation, what you turned into, are two of the eight Cursed Wave."

Haseo and Kuhn sat there silent for about a minute, "So why are you telling us this then?" Haseo asked, tensing up a bit. Ozpin leaned back in his chair, not taking his eyes of the two. He said,"Simply put. You two must never use your ability unless the situation is dire. You both have a dangerous power, if people were to find out they might come after you. I'll be talking to teams RWBY and JNPR later so that they know not to tell anyone. Just cause no one knows that the Cursed Wave is true, doesn't mean there isn't someone wanting that power for themselves. You two may go now, unless you have anything you wish to ask?"

 **(When I was looking for colors, this was the only one that worked with all four of the names I had done, it is some shade of green. It is also here where I hit writer's block. gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah)**


	8. First Day Part 1

Haseo and his team were currently waiting in one of the classrooms. The teacher for this class was Professor Port. He appeared to be a middle-aged man, possibly in his mid-fifties. He wore a double-breasted burgundy suit with gold piping and buttons. His pants tucked into olive boots, similar in appearance and construction to cavalry boots. He has gray hair and a gray mustache and appears to be slightly overweight. It currently was a minute till nine when class started. Literally at thirty seconds till, teams RWBY and JNPR came into the class, startling some of the other students.

Thinking back on it, he himself was almost late since he got a bit lost. His team had gone ahead since he forgot something and went back to their room to get it. On the way to the classroom he got rather lost.

That was until he ran into a girl by the name of Coco Adel, apparently she was a second year at Beacon. She had fair skin, short, dark brown hair and dark-brown eyes. She had wavy locks on one side of her face, dyed with a gradient that starts in dark brown and transitions to orange. She was wearing the girl's uniform, which she seemed to kind of dislike somewhat.

When Haseo told her what class he was going to, she had told him he might be sleeping a lot.

And currently he could see why. Most of the students in the room were already not paying attention since Port and somehow gone into a talk about himself not long into the class. Looking over at his sister's team, he saw Ruby doing a few different things, Weiss looked like she was about to snap, Blake was reading a book, and Yang was, well he couldn't tell since she was kind of out of view for him.

"This is going to be a long day," said Haseo

 **(Not much but this is my first multi part thing)**


	9. First Day Part 2

Professor Port had basically asked for a volunteer to fight a Grimm that he had somehow captured. Haseo was only interested in this part because of how 'eager' Weiss seemed to be about it. She seemed ready to explode from anger from everything Ruby had been doing during Port's little story.

When Weiss got back the professor had went and got his own weapon like she did. Haseo was confused a bit by Port's weapon. A fricken blunderbuss with axe blades on either side of the butt of the gun. That looked VERY impractical. How the heck do you avoid hurting yourself with the fricken thing?

"Alright, let the match...Begin!" Port said as he swung his weapon, cutting the latch on the cage he had in the room. Seriously how did he get that in the school? The door to it fell open, revealing a Boarbatusk. It had four eyes, a series of plates along its back and on its thighs, and two extra sets of tusks, including two large curving tusks.

The second the door fell open the grimm ran directly for Weiss. She simply side stepped out of the way while slashing at it's side, doing nothing to it because of it's armor. "Ha, wasn't expecting that were you." Professor Port said, which caused her to look back at the man for a second.

Then Weiss went to try to stab the Boarbatusk from the look of it, only for it to turn it's head, catching her rapier in its two larger tusks. Then the grimm threw it's head to the left, causing Weiss to lose her weapon as it skidded on the floor. Then it hit Weiss, knocking her to the ground.

Getting up she dodged as the grimm charged her,simply hitting one of the desks. After that she ran over to her weapon, picking it back up. That's when Ruby said to her, "Weiss, go for it's belly, there's no armor underneath." "Stop telling me what to do!" she yelled back at her, leaning back in her seat at hearing Weiss say that. The Boarbatusk jumped into the air, before somehow managing to spin in a circle very fast, charging right at Wiess. She brought up one of her glyphs, stopping it in it's tracks and sending it onto it's back. Jumping up onto another glyph, she thrust her rapier right through the grimm, Killing it.

As the professor was speaking again, Haseo simply looked down at Weiss from where he was sitting with his own team, glaring at her. Once the class was dismissed, he saw Ruby leave, going after Weiss who left right away. Turning to his team, Haseo said, "You guys go on ahead. I'm going to have a word with Ruby and the rich diva."

Once his team was gone, Haseo went in the direction he saw Ruby chase after Weiss. Once he had caught up, he stopped as he heard her talking to Ruby. "Not a team lead by you, I've studied and trained. And quite frankly, I deserve better.," said Weiss.

He couldn't take much more of what Weiss was saying. Stepping into their view, he said, "Yeah right princess. If it wasn't for Ruby, all of you back in the forest might have died. Since Yang told me that she had come up with the plan to kill the Nevermore."

"While she may have done that, she still has acted like a child in the forest and since we got back has still acted as such. Ozpin made a mistake," said Weiss, who turned and left. Haseo sighed as he turned and left himself. Turning to him, Ruby said, "H-Hey where you going?" He glanced back at her as he walked away, saying, "Letting off some steam. See ya."

Once Haseo was gone as was Weiss, Ruby started to walk somewhere before she stopped, seeing Ozpin was there. "Well that could have gone better." He said, as he looked at her.

Meanwhile with Haseo, he was practicing with his scythe against a small group of grimm, having managed to get down to the Emerald Forest after a little bit of walking, and a bit of a fall. Splitting the last grimm in two, he panted, feeling a bit exhausted now. Putting his scythe on his back, he walked back to the school.

As he did he failed to notice one more grimm had been hiding, and alpha grimm was there, When it came out of hiding, it went right after Haseo. Turning around quickly, he saw it was an Alpha Beowolf. "Damnit, I'm to tired for this." He said, reaching back for his scythe. Right as the alpha attacked him, suddenly a flurry of rose petals showed up in front of him, and the sound of a grimm being killed was heard as it cried out.

He thought it was Ruby at first, but once the petals died down, it was someone else entirely, standing there was a guy, as far as he could tell. He wore a tight fitting purple armor, along with a purple hat aligned with roses on it. His hair was a light blue and braided since it was fairly long. On his shoulder was also a little purple cat, that had ears that looked a bit too big for it.

Turning his head to Haseo, he simply said, "Pathetic" After that he disappeared in a flurry of rose petals. Haseo just blinked, a bit confused adn angry at being called pathetic. "Who the hell was that guy?"

 **(Pyrrha, noooooooo)**


	10. Epitaph Part 1

When Haseo got back to the door room, he merely went face first into his bed, turning over once he was laying down. Putting his hands behind his head, he started to replay the recent events in his mind.

After meeting some guy by chance when he was out fighting some grimm, he went back to the school. He quickly check his schedule, to find out his next class was a combat one. "Well least I can have some fun in there probably," said Haseo.

Walking into the room where the class would be held. he managed to get their in time before class started, sitting down with his team. "Oh hey Haseo, the heck did you go off to? You missed the last two classes." Asked Kuhn. Haseo simply rolled his eyes in response "I just had a word with that little ice princess, and with what she had said I needed to take my anger out on some grimm so I did. Took a little longer to get back was all."

Just then the students shut up as the teacher walked in, and it was more than just the teacher showing up, it was what she was wearing that surprised them all. She had long pink hair tied into two large pigtails and wore a very revealing red outfit which snaked down her legs. She also wore a small pair of glasses on her face, her eyes were brown behind them.

"My name is Professor Saeki. For today I'm replacing Professor Goodwitch, who had to take care of something at the last minute. So let us get this over with, the first match is Haseo Rose vs Nora Valkyrie" Said the professor.

Haseo simply groaned as he found out who he would be fighting. From what he could remember, Nora was some redhead on team JNPR. Sighing, he got up and went down into the area while Nora had gone to get her weapon.

Once down in the area he would be fighting, he looked over at the professor. Something about her seemed off to him. "She's one of us." He jumped, turning around to see who said that, only to see no one. "The fuck?" Haseo said, wondering where that voice came from. Turning back around, he saw Nora was now out there with him. Grabbing his scythe from behind him, he held it out in front with both hands. Looking at Nora's, he saw her weapon, was a grenade launcher from the look of the thing, but since almost everyone's weapon doubled as something else, he had no idea what else it could be.

Starting, Nora's weapon turned into a war hammer, surprising Haseo a little. Swinging her hammer at him, he pushed his blade against the ground, flinging himself over Nora as she went at him, Swinging it with one arm, his scythe met the handle of her hammer. He didn't get it out of her hands but Haseo nearly threw Nora out of the fighting area since the scythe blade got caught on the other side of the handle. **(Describing stuff is my bane)**

Bringing his scythe up, he attempted to try and finish Nora off fast, knowing that she was considerably strong, you'd have to be to use a hammer like that. Suddenly everything went black for Haseo, looking around, he was in some endless black area,like in that dream he had a few days ago.

Meanwhile, outside of Haseo's mind, Nora had knocked his scythe out of his hands. the professor was about to call the match when Haseo reached over his right shoulder. A bright flash of light appeared as if he was pulling something out, and he was. When he swung his arms down, a rather large sword appeared out of thin air. It was mainly purple in color, a long handle, and several blades on both sides of the weapon. Suddenly, to everyone's shock, and Ruby's amazement, the blades started to move, acting like a chainsaw now.

Haseo, in his mind, was wondering what the heck was going on, that was, until a spot light had shined down on him. Stepping into it, was someone that looked exactly like him, but the clothing was inverted. along with the hair being white instead of his black. "W-Who are you?" Asked Haseo


	11. Epitaph Part 2

"Hahahahahahahaha! What a moron!" Said the look alike of Haseo. He simply stepped back, confused by what was going on. Haseo said, "Hey I'm no moron! Just who are you to call me that?!" "Hehehehehahahahaha!" The other Haseo simply laughed at him still in response. Placing one hand on his hips, he smirked as he looked right at Haseo. "What do you think? Here's a hint, back in the forest, the thing you turned into."

Haseo's eyes widened as he realized what this thing was. "No way, grimm don't even have souls, let alone capable of human speech so what are you really?" The other him simply glared at him, grinding his teeth. "You by far are the dumbest person to take control of me. Though I do wonder, this is a first for me, being able to speak directly to my new container. Eh whatever, it's a nice change of things.

While this was going on, outside of Haseo's mind, he was tearing up the arena with his new blade, Nora had switched places with Kuhn, as he tried to stop him. Haseo seemed to be unable to control himself at the moment, as well as his body had a faint red glow to it, and his eyes were also glowing red now.

Bringing his weapon up, Kuhn blocked a strike from Haseo's sword, pushing it away as he shot him point blank in the chest, sending him flying back. When Haseo hit a wall, a cloud of dust appeared as it seemed he broke the wall on impact, though it wasn't dust, it was a pitch black shadow surrounding Haseo now.

All of a sudden, the large sword he was using was thrown right at Kuhn, who easily dodged it in time. Once the blade was lodged into the floor, it disappeared. Just then the black shadow disappeared as well, revealing Haseo now standing with twin swords. This was really confusing Kuhn now. "Is this something related to his power?" Kuhn said quietly, though with the professor helping him as well now, she caught was he said but ignored it till the situation was solved.

Haseo was faster now that he abandoned his large broadsword, now holding two shorter swords. Kuhn swung his gun down at Haseo, the blade part meeting his own sword. As haseo tried to swing at Kuhn with the other weapon, Professor Saeki, stopped the other blade with one of her own weapon, them being pink gauntlets on the top of her hands. As he was trying to force the two out of his way, Kuhn started to glow green as Professor Saeki glowed pink. "Flash of Green." "Steak of Death." The student and teacher said. A large explosion happened then, blinding everyone in the area.

Haseo suddenly found himself alone in his mind, the other him now gone for some reason. His eyes widened as he held his head in pain before he wakes up, groaning in pain. "W-why do I hurt all over?"

 **(fricken writers block crap. I had ideas)**


	12. Assailant

Outside the kingdom of Vale, a lone figure was walking in a tattered cloak, his head and body covered in red bandages. He had forest green hair, trimmed short in the back but hanging down in the front, with a purple bandanna tied around his forehead.

For some reason Grimm were surrounding the lone traveler, but kept a bit of a distance between them and him. However, one of the newly born grimm went right at the person.

Stopping his advance towards Vale, he turned his head slightly, before a large amount of wind picked up, blowing his cloak and bandages about. The next thing that he saw was the grimm sliced in two without him moving, but on his right hand was now what looked like a katar, before retracting back into something on his hand.

" **M-Must f** ind my o-ot **her self. Must k** -kill him t **o become** whole once **and for** all." The person said his voice constantly switching from a normal tone to a double toned one. Looking ahead, he went back to walking towards Vale. By the time he would get there it would be night time.

Meanwhile, as the person was walking to Vale, Haseo was currently with his team, practicing with Kuhn on getting a better control on his Epitaph. The two had activated their semblances. Kuhn said that his Epitaph was the third one from the fairy tailcalled "The Epitaph of Twilight." After looking through a part of it called "The Phases in the Epitaph," they found out his was the very first one, Skeith, The Terror of Death.

Once he heard the title of his Epitaph, he started to laugh histarically, which confused his team. "Sorry. It's just I got that nickname a few years ago for taking out a pack of grimm myself. I don't remember much from it aside that I was surrounded by….if I remember right one hundred Beowulf's"

After he finished telling about how he went to town on the grimm, just tearing them apart with his scythe, not even one managing to touch him once. Haseo had also mentioned, since he had somehow blacked out during the whole thing, he watched a recording someone took of the incident, surprised at what he even did.

After that explanation was over with, the two Epitaph Users were practicing against each other. Atoli and Bo were watching from a safe distance away. During the fight, Kuhn had the upper hand with experience, but since Haseo had more strength behind his attacks, it was fairly even between the two. That was until what sounded like glass shattering was heard.

"What the?" Haseo said, looking at Kuhn as his right arm started to glow, a bright green pattern appeared on him, nothing like when his semblance activated. What looked to be a cannon of sorts was forming on Kuhn's arm. After charging, a ball of energy was formed at the end.

Then it was fired at Haseo. Bringing up his scythe, He cut the blast in two, sending it flying back behind him. " **Wow nice one Haseo!** ," said Kuhn, " **Can't belive you cut my Aura Drain in two**." Haseo let the scythe disappeare, looking at Kuhn with a confused look. " **Aura Drain?** " " **Yes, Aura Drain is an ability common to Epitaph Users. It's the Epitaph's most powerful ability**."

Looking down at his own hands, he started to wonder if he could do that as well. Then something dawned on him " **Wait if you know that how did you not know what our transformation was before?** " Asked Haseo. Kuhn just laughed nervously in response, saying, " **W-Well I got a bit of training on how to use mine by a teacher of mine who was also one. Though I haven't seen him in a few years. He never did tell me how he knew about these things though.** "

"Hey guys, it's getting late we should head back to the school," said Atoli from where she and Bo were. Kuhn and Haseo looked at the time, agreeing with her. The turned back to normal, Haseo groaning as he felt the beating he took from the start of their spare take it's tole on him.

As they walked back to the school, it had gotten dark already as they were almost back at Beacon. While the rest of his team kept on walking, Haseo froze, feeling something was off. Standing still, he slowly reached behind himself for his scythe.

Pulling it off his back, he swung it down, just in time to block and attack from what looked like a katar. Looking at the person who attacked him, the thing's he noticed the most were the tattered cloak the guy had along with the red bandages on him. And his odd green hair. " **Haha** ha. Yes I final **ly found you "Terror o** f Death," no **w time to ta** ke ba **ck what's mine**." Said the person. Bringing out his second katar, Haseo jumped back as he was almost impaled on this guy's weapon.

Thankfully Kuhn had charged at the guy as he jumped back. Atoli and Bo were right behind him with their weapons out. Kuhn was using his weapon, Silent Eden, holding the attacker at bay for the moment. Atoli was holding her staff, Flame dancer, and Bo his axe, Eternal Light.

Tightening his grip on Shadowy Death, Haseo went for the killing blow, swinging the scythe at the attacker's neck. Looking at him, the attacker managed to push Kuhn back in time to jump back from Haseo's fatal blow.

Then he vanished as the wind started to pick up. Appearing behind Haseo and Kuhn, both of his katar out, he slashed at their arms, trying to make it so they couldn't use their weapons.

As he was distracted with the two. He failed to notice a red axe blade coming down at his right shoulder.

"Who do you think you are?! Attacking my brother's friends!" Haseo and Kuhn swore that voice was Bo, but something felt off, it sounded like Bo, but more feminine. Looking at Bo. His hat now was turned around, with the sun symbol on it now on the top and the moon on the bottom. The skirt was now flared outward as well of his attire. His hair was in a bit of a different style as well. And he seemed to be more confident now as well. What was really weird though was how his weapon had changed color entirely.

"Bo?" Asked Kuhn. "No you idiot," said the person in control of Bo. "The name's Saku. Now let's hurry up and take care of this guy!"

With their attacker, the red bandages on him wrapped around the large wound on his shoulder. Extending out his left arm, since his right was a bit useless at the moment, a red substance came off his hand, forming into a solid object that resembled a staff shaped like a cross.

Slamming the bottom of the staff into the ground, he caused the ground to shake all around them. Sending the four teens to the ground as they lost their footing. Saku picked herself up the fastest as a red pattern appeared on her body. As did a red one on Haseo and a green one on Kuhn.

"Magus!" "Skeith!" "Gorre!" Haseo and Kuhn's eyes widened as they heard Saku yell out a name and transform like they did. In Saku's place now stood a black and red humanoid grimm. While still the same size, there was now five fire like symbols surrounding Saku's head. A white mask with two black holes for the eyes and one for the mouth, glowing a faint red. It also looked like Saku's hands had turned into large punching gloves. There was also five large fire shaped thing surrounding Saku's legs. A faint blue color underneath them.

" **Your one as well?!** " Yelled Haseo. Saku rolled her eyes, though none of them could really tell while she/he was like that. " **Look I'll have Bo explain later. Right now we need to get rid of this guy. We have the advantage in numbers here so let's get him!** " Saku yelled.

Deciding to go along with this for now. Kuhn and Haseo's attention went back to their assailant. He was wielding his large cross staff with his one good arm, smiling as he saw the three now transformed. "Hahah **Yes this is j** ust perfe **ct!** "

His staff started to glow a bright red, but right as something was about to happen. He gripped his own head with his only good arm at the moment, screaming in pain as he held his head. The staff falling to the ground, disappeared in a red dust. Suddenly it's wielder disappeared as well. The four stayed on guard for a few minutes till they couldn't feel anything was off anymore.

Haseo was the first to say it. "Who the heck was that guy?" "I believe I can answer that," said a voice, surprising them all. Turning they saw a rather tall person. He had short blue hair, a blue and white attire as well. Pushing his glasses up, somehow getting a glare off them even though the sun was now down. What was really weird about this person was the fact his left arm was in a large metal case. " **Ovan!?** " Yelled Kuhn. Ovan simply smirked as he heard Kuhn say his name, the rest of his team looking at Kuhn.


	13. Answers and Questions

" **Kuhn who the heck is this?** " Asked Haseo, turning back to normal now as did Kuhn and Saku/Bo. Atoli had for some reason been holding her head the entire time the three of them had been fighting. Haseo said, "Hey Atoli you okay?" She nodded yes, her arms at her sides now. "Yes. For some reason I heard a ringing sound in my head just now as you guys were fighting."

He found that to be a bit odd. He remembered something similar happening to Shino before but that was way before he found out about the Epitaphs. "We can worry about that later. Right now we need answers and this Ovan guy can give us them," said Saku/Bo. Haseo was really confused on what to call him/her at the moment.

Kuhn had been looking at Ovan the entire time, with a blank expression on his face after he got over his surprise. "So why are you here Ovan?" "Well I am a teacher here, but as I am away so often Ozpin gives me a bit of leeway as long as I'm not gone for a period of time. I only just got back myself, that's when I happened to catch sight of what you four were up to."

"Wait if you're a teacher then what the heck have you been up to?! Yelled Saku. Ovan simply sighed, looking down slightly. "I was looking for a teacher that went missing. There has been a few sightings but he keeps disappearing. He goes by the name Endrance Ichinose. He wears mostly purple and has long blue hair." Haseo's eyes widened at Ovan's brief description. "So that was the guy from the forest." He thought to himself.

:I came back to report to Professor Ozpin that I'm still searching is all. And as for who was attacking you all just a bit ago. His name is Sora. he is one of the original Epitaph Users."

"Hold it," said Kuhn, looking confused greatly at what Ovan said. "You're telling me that guy is some immortal person?" "In a loose sense yes. From what I could tell. It seems something else was in control of the body. Didn't you hear how his voice constantly slipped into a different tone as he spoke? Something happened with the original R.A. plan it seems."

All of team HAKN were really confused now, having more questions the answers as Ovan spoke. "R.A. plan Ovan sir?" Said Atoli.

Ovan looked up at them all again, saying, "Yes R.A. plan, or Revive Aura." "How the hell do you revive aura? Everyone has the fucking thing." Haseo rolled his eyes as he spoke, getting a glare from Kuhn. "I can understand not getting what I mean. This ties into the fairy tail, Epitaph of Twilight. In one of the unfinished parts of it, a girl by the name of Aura is in one of them. Now while that sounds ridiculous, so do the powers off eight nearly unkillable grimm belonging to eight humans."

"Oh I read that part. Let's see how'd it go," said Atoli, everyone looking at her. "Yes it went "And so, I shall name her Aura. Without you, she would not exist. The shining girl, Aura. We will entrust her with our will. Our future is in her hands, She is our…" And Atoli stopped there, Haseo gesturing for her to continue. "I-I'm sorry that's all there was to it."

Ovan turned around, starting to walk to the school again. "I'm afraid she is right Haseo. Now if you excuse me. I need to report to Professor Ozpin. If you need to ask me anymore just tell Ozpin and I'll get back to you four when I am able to."

As Ovan walked away, he suddenly grabbed at the case around his left arm, looking like he was in pain. The four teens looked a bit concerned, but he simply let go of his encased arm, walking to the school again.

"Wonder if there is another teacher we can ask about this besides just him." Haseo said, holding his chin, thinking of all the teachers he knew at Beacon. The others thought as well, Atoli speaking first. "Oh how about Professor Oobleck?" Somewhere in the distance she faintly heard the word Dr yelled. Kuhn nodded his head. "He could work, but I'd rather not get questioned thoroughly how we know. But he might be better then Professor Yata Hino. That guy seems way too strict. Even though he mainly teaches current events. He also teaches about myths, legends, etc." "I say we go for it." The three snapped their heads at Saku, who now looked like Bo currently.

"Bo just what was all that?" "Huh? What do you mean Haseo?" He just sighed, figured he'd have to explain it. "You….places with some girl called Saku. At least we think it was a girl anyway. You have a split personality or something Bo?"

Bo visibly flinched, taking a rather somber expression on his face. "W-Well yes. I'd rather not talk about that right now. If it's all right with all of you." They all nodded their heads in understanding. Each of them had something they would rather not talk about. Haseo it was his memory loss, and well losing his family he can't remember. Atoli it was how her parents didn't even care about her, not even the 'friends' she made before did either. Kuhn it was that he was trying to grow up more for someone "special" to him. Though none of them mentioned any of that to their teammates.

Sighing, Haseo took Bo's hand ( **Bo is still as tall as he was in the games.** ) and walked him back to their dorm room. Kuhn and Atoli followed right behind them.

( **And this is where I am ending vol. 1 for all of this so I can finally get onto vol. 2! And I already have plans for the vol. 3 finale in the works as well. Things will go even worse then they did in the canon.** )


	14. Invisible?

"And now ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the Demon Palace Title Match!" Said an announcer. Haseo, along with Kuhn, Saku, Atoli, and somehow Yang of all people, were watching the Demon Palace Title Match at a arena in Vale called Lumina Cloth. The rest of team RWBY was too busy to come, least that's what Yang had said.

Haseo rolled his eyes, waiting for the current champion to show up. Didn't help that his sister Yang was telling his team about their time together back on Patch. Choosing to ignore Yang, Haseo looked out at the arena.

The stands for the place surrounded it as they usually would, except in the middle was a rather large hole and in the middle was a floating arena. The bottom of the hole had been made to look as if it went deeper than it actually went.

Suddenly the crowd starter to cheer, prompting Haseo to look out at the arena. Who he saw though caused his eyes to widen, before turning into a glare. The champion of the Demon Palace.

The champion wore a tight fitting purple armor, along with a purple hat aligned with roses on it. His hair was a light blue and braided since it was fairly long. On his shoulder was also a little purple cat, that had ears that looked a bit too big for it.

"That guy." Haseo said rather angrily, getting Yang's attention since she was sitting right next to him. "What about that guy Haseo?" She asked, looking at him and at the guy that was about to fight. She had to admit though that he could probably get mistaken for a girl if he wore something different.

The announcer spoke up again, rather loudly as well. "And Emperor Endurance's challenger is the FORMER Emperor Alkaid!" On the opposite side from where Endrance was, stood a short red haired girl. She wore a decorated battle outfit, accented by a large fan on her back. In her hands were a set of dual-wield golden knives.

"So a revenge match is it?" Said Kuhn, looking between the two fighters. Alkaid looked angry yet happy at the same time. As for Endrance, he just looked bored. Now why would that be? Kuhn's thoughts were cut short as he, and everyone, heard Alkaid yelling.

"You're not cheating me this time Endrance!" Said Alkaid, pointing at him. "Haha yeah right, cheating." "She's just sore she lost in one hit last time." Yang, Kuhn, and the rest of his team heard various people say similar things after Alkaid said that endrance had cheated.

Alkaid got ready to charge right at Endrance, but he wasn't doing anything at all, he was just standing there, smirking at her. And that just pissed her off even more. The second the Announcer said for the match to begin, she rushed Endrance, bringing one of her swords down onto his skull, when she suddenly felt something hitting her.

After a brief flash of light, and Endrance glowing purple. Alkaid was nowhere to be seen. "What's this?! Another instant win by the Emperor!" Kuhn and Haseo were wided eyed, Looking up at the screen showing the fighter's aura's. Alkaid's was at zero while Endrance's was still full.

Yang herself was a bit confused by what happened. "So he just glows purple and his opponent is beat? Lame." Haseo, Kuhn, and Bo looked at her like she was insane. Turning back to the arena, the three of them saw something else instead. Instead of the usual space there. It was looking like the night sky for them for some reason, Endrance was floating as well, but he looked completely different.

The body of the thing he turned into mostly was purple for the torso up, but the bottom half was a large, unbloomed rose. The top half was cat like as well, having long ears and what looked like a veil flowing behind it's head.

Bo was the first to ask, "You can't see that Yang?" "Huh? See what? That purle guy just standing there?" Hearing her say this just confused the three even more. How were they able to see him turn into what they could but she couldn't. Looking around at the arena as well, no one else was reacting the way they did. Could they not see it either?

( **With this is the start of vol 2 in this story. I skipped the food fight since I really did not want to take up most of one chapter typing that out.** )


	15. AN

**Sorry but this isn't really an update, just wondering if you guys would be okay with me, SOMEHOW, adding the lost grounds from dot hack**


	16. Chapter 16

(Currently I am planning a rewrite of this story. mainly I feel I could have started it better. and I do feel I kind of ignored a lot of stuff from RWBY itself. So if anyone has any suggestions I'd be happy to hear them.)


End file.
